dark secrets
by flaming-applepie
Summary: the moment Sasuke moved to Konoha and met Sakura, he fell in love with her. but what is he going to do when he finds out that she is abused by her boyfriend? rated for lime, rape and violence... sasusaku, kind of onesided NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sasusaku – dark secrets part 1

«p-please don't» the young girl begged and winched when she felt him tighten the bindings around her wrists.

«shut up» was his answer, as he removed his belt and held it in his hand.

«this is for ever lying your eyes on that Uchiha boy» he snared and whipped her back with the leather in his hand.

«and this,» he started, ripping her shirt away from her body, «is for ever talking to him» he finished and slammed his fist into her left shoulder, bruising it badly.

The man bend down to her ear and licked the shell.

«you belong to me! You do whatever I tell you to do, right Sakura?» he hissed and grabbed her hip, turning her over. She was now lying on her stomach.

«h-hai» she whispered and closed her eyes, waiting for him to continue.

«and what are you going to do tomorrow?» he urged her.

«tell Sasuke-kun we can't talk together anymore» she sobbed and winched in pain again when her boyfriend grasped her neck.

«don't ever call him that again» he spat.

«g-gomen,» she cried, he had just grabbed her hair and held it in his hand while sitting on her lower back.

«who do you belong to my cherry-blossom?» he asked, licking down between her sholderblades.

«y-you»

«and not...?»

«Sasuke-k... Sasuke-san»

«good» he smirked and turned her around smirk playing over his lips turned into a grin when he saw her bruised shoulder and the red mark from his belt on her pale skin.

«you belong to me!» he repeated.

«you tell me that you love me, so why do you keep hurting me?» she asked and reached up to touch his cheek.

She suddenly felt a burning pain in her face, and saw his raised hand through her tearfilled eyes.

«don't you dare speak to me in that manner again, you filthy whore» he hissed and pulled down her shorts, takng her underwear with him.

«n-no, please, not again» she begged when he unbuttoned his own pants and kicked them off, hovering over her.

His reply was to slam into her, making her scream in pain.

«shut up, you'll wake up everyone» he threathened and leaned down to kiss her hard, giving her no time to enjoy either the kiss or the lovemaking.

The man continued to thrust into his girlfriend until he spilled inside if her.

«you're worthless Sakura» he said and kissed her cheek.

Said woman held quiet, afraid that he would hurt her if she said anything.

«good girl, and tomorrow?» he asked in a low, dangerous tone.

«I wount talk about this to anybody»

«good...»


	2. Chapter 2

Sasusaku – dark secrets part 2

Sakura woke up the next morning to an empty room, he had probably left to his own dorm.

She slowly let her eyes travel down her naked body. Almost every part of her held red marks, newly made or scars.

The pink haired woman moaned when she tried to move out of her bed, her shoulder hurt and her lower was sore from last night.

She had to wear a turtleneck today, and makeup to hide the red mark on her chin.

Who was she trying to fool? She always had to wear a lot of clothes and makeup

* * * *

«today, we wil be working in pairs, so just sit with the person next to you» Kakashi said and continued his reading. That damn perv.

Sakura slowly turned her head to the side and felt her heart drop.

«ohayo, Sakura-chan»

«o-ohayo, Sasuke-san» she whispered, cheeks a bit flushed.

The raven haired boy gave her a smile and scooted his chair over to her table.

They talked and worked with the problem they were supposed to solve until the period ended, and the whole class left the room.

«so, after school, wanna hang out?» he asked and flashed her another bright smile.

«g-gomen, S-Sasuke-san, but I c-can't talk to you outside the clasroom anymore» she said ashamed, turning to look at the floor.

«oh... I understand» Sasuke said and moved away from her again.

«just wanted to be nice to the new kid... I've got it» he mumbled to himself and clenshed his fists.

«I-it's not like that...» she protested and reached out for him, but winched and yelped when the pain from her shoulder flashed through her.

«Sakura?» Sasuke yelled and hurried to catch the pink haired girl before she hit the floor.

«what happend?» he asked and cradled her in his arms.

«I fell» she said and moved away from him, heading for the door.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back, the next moment, she was shoved against the wall.

«d-don't hit me» she pleaded and stared at him with a terrified expression.

«what?» Sasuke ghasped and let go of her, taking a few steps back.

Did she really think he would hurt her?

«I-I never planned on h-» he was cut of by Sakura's voice.

«please don't talk to me outside the clasroom, Sasuke-kun» she whispered and stood up, brushing past Sasuke.

When she walked out the door, he saw a little exposed skin were the sleeves of her sweather ended, right above her wrist.

What he saw, shocked him. She had marks there, wounds. Like she used to be tied up somewhere.

Then a thought hit him.

«Sakura» he called and ran after her.

«what do you want?» she asked and turned around, eyes scanning the hallway.

«does he hurt you?» Sasuke asked and picked up her hand, taking a better look at her wrist.

«I...» she started, but fell silent when a large hand settled on her shoulder.

«do we have a problem here?»

Sasuke looked up, and his onyx eyes met bright blue.

«no we don't, just talking» Sasuke said, voice as cold as ice.

«well, I suggest you leave, Sasuke» the man said and tightened his grip on Sakura's shoulder.

She would pay later...

«I don't think I will...Naruto»


	3. Chapter 3

Sasusaku – dark secrets part 3

recap:

«Sakura» he called and ran after her.

«what do you want?» she asked and turned around, eyes scanning the hallway.

«does he hurt you?» Sasuke asked and picked up her hand, taking a better look at her wrist.

«I...» she started, but fell silent when a large hand settled on her shoulder.

«do we have a problem here?»

Sasuke looked up, and his onyx eyes met bright blue.

«no we don't, just talking» Sasuke said, voice as cold as ice.

«well, I suggest you leave, Sasuke» the man said and tightened his grip on Sakura's shoulder.

She would pay later...

«I don't think I will...Naruto»

* * * *

Sakura felt her boyfriends nails dig into the skin of her shoulder, and yelped.

The moment the sound left her lips, Sasuke's head snapped to her, and his eyes moved down to were Naruto held his hand.

«remove your hand» he snared and pulled Sakura out of his grip, holding her to his body.

«I think it would be wise of you to let go of my girlfriend, Uchiha» Naruto hissed and grabbed the pink haired girl's wrist, yanking her away from Sasuke, letting her fall to the ground.

«Sakura-san» Sasuke whispered and bend down beside her, brushing some hair away from her face.

«you want to take this outside, Uchiha?» thye blonde growled and shoved him up against the lockers, gripping his shirt.

«I'm not interrested in fighting you»

silence....

then... SMACK!!

Naruto lowered his hand and smirked.

«that's for flirting with my girlfriend. Now, come here Sakura. We have some talking to do»

«I-I can't.... I've still got more c-classes, and we can't leave Sasuke-k-san like this in the m-middle of the hllway»

«I don't care either about your classes or that boy. I said: COME HERE! You are to do watever I tell you to do!»

«n-no!» she stuttered and stood up, backing into the wall when Naruto walked over to her,

«you said what?» he said in a dangerously low voice.

«I wount come with you until scho-»

SMACK!!

She stared at him, wide eyes.

He had never before hit her outside her room, she thought she would be safe here.

«if you don't come, I'll beat the shit out of you, Haruno» Naruto threathened and raised his hand to slap her again, when someone grabbed his wrist.

«don't ever touch her again» Sasuke hissed and pounched the blonde, making him fly across the hallway.

«Sakura, come with me» Sasuke said and offered her his hand, all she did was stare right in front of her.

«Sakura, are you even listening to me?» he tried again, touching her face.

«DON'T TOUCH ME!» she scramed when his fingers made contact with her skin.

«Sakura, calm down, it's me!» he said and grabbed her wrist, holding them over her body.

«listen to me...» he hissed, «in five minutes, people will come out of their clasrooms, and we should be gone by then» she had finaly calmed down, and lifted her gaze up to meet his.

«Sasuke?» she breathed, tears filling her eyes.

«yes, it's me. Now come here, let's go»

he led her out of the school, and towards the boy-dorms.

«hurry, come in» he whispered and locked the door behind them, letting her sit on his bed.

«he... hit me» she suddenly said.

«and I bet that wasn't the first time?» Sasuke tried, but didn't know if he would get anything out of her now, she looked like she would break down any minute.

«I thought I was safe at school...» with that, the tears came.

It broke his heart to see the girl sitting on his bed, crying.

He had started to really fall for her, after just three weeks of barely knowing her.

«come here» Sasuke said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding her over to the sink in the corner of the little room.

«let me wash your face... you have makeup all over it» he took up a washcloth and slowly lifted it to her face, cleaning it with gentle motions.

«there, beautiful as always» he whisperen and hugged her, feeling how much she was shaking.

«don't cry...» he said and let her sit down on the bed again, wrapping a blancet around her.

«I'll get you something to drink, be right back» he rised from bed and walked over to the door, unlocking it.

«d-don't go, Sasuke-kun» she whispered, still not looking at him.

«then I'll stay» he stated and sat down beside her, trying to catch her gaze.

«look at me, Sakura» he finaly said and cupped her chin, fiting her face.

«you are a beautiful girl, you are smart and really nice to other people... so why do you keep dating him? Why do you stay in the relationship?»

«he wasn't like that before... when we first got together, he was the sweetest and nicest boy I had ever met. He always wanted to hold me against him, always kissed me, told me he loved me.... it all changed over night.

At first it was just silly things like he demanded that I'd strip for him, but after that, he started to force me to make love to him, hitting me when I refused...

after he beat me last time, I had to go to hospital for a week... after that, I did whatever he wanted me to,and he stopped hitting me for a while... then you came...» she finished and stared at the ground, feeling too ashamed to face the only one who ever stood up for her.

«what do you mean? Then I came?» she looked up when she heard the anger in his voice, did he think she blamed him?

«when you came... I wanted to... end things, but I was to much of a coward to do so... when I started to act different towards him, and started daydreaming, the beating started again... and last night he told me not to talk with you anymore...»

«do you really... care about me, Sakura? I know it's really a bad timing... but I feel something I haven't felt before when I'm with you... even if it's been nearly three weeks since I moved here, I think I'm... in love with you»

when he heard laughter, he looked up.

«you do really have a bad timing, Sasuke-kun» she smiled and took his hand.

Her laughter was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, so he closed his eyes and listened when she laughed more.

«why did you close your eyes?» she asked and poked his forhead.

«no reason...» me mumbled and brought their entwined hands up to his bouth, pressing her lips to her fingels, one after one.

«so what do you say? Do you want to do something about that blonde idiot?»

her face fell serious.

«we can't press charges against him.... he'll go to jail! He already have a record... and I still care about him from when we were kids... I don't want to destroy his future an-»

«Sakura, he beat you... raped you! Forced you to do things you didn't want to do... used you... that guy have to be punished. If he don't, he'll just do it to other girls»

Sakura stood up and walked over to the window.

«I can't do that... I just want him away from me» she murmured.

«then let's talk to Kakashi-sensei» Sasuke whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

«I don't think I'm ready to talk to anybody about this...» a shiver went down her spine when the raven haired boy kissed her neck, moving his lips to her earshell.

«then let me talk... just come with me and confirm what I say»

«I-I don't know...»

«you can do it...»


	4. Chapter 4

Sasusaku – dark secrets part 4

recap:

«so what do you say? Do you want to do something about that blonde idiot?»

her face fell serious.

«we can't press charges against him.... he'll go to jail, cauze he already have a record... and I still care about him from when we were kids... I don't want to destroy his future an-»

«Sakura, he beat you... raped you! Forced you to do things you didn't want to do... used you... that guy have to be punished. If he don't, he'll just do it to other girls»

Sakura stood up and walked over to the window.

«I can't do that... I just want him away from me» she murmured.

«then let's talk to Kakashi-sensei» Sasuke whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

«I don't think I'm ready to talk to anybody about this...» a shiver went down her spine when the raven haired boy kissed her neck, moving his lips to her earshell.

«then let me talk... just come with me and confirm what I say»

«I-I don't know...»

«you can do it...»

* * * *

«Kakashi-sensei, may we talk to you?» Sasuke asked and entered the teacher room, winking for the grayhaired man.

«oh, about what may I ask?» he questioned and made a motion for the teens to follow him into his office.

«It's about Sakura, sensei» Sasuke answeren and let Sakura sit down in the only free chair in the room, standing behind her.

«and why can't Sakura tell me herself?» the grey haired man asked and gave the female a curious look.

«I... I should go, there's nothing to tell» she whispered and stood up to leave, but Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder and held her in place, bending down to her ear.

«we have to tell someone, Sakura. Or do you want him to continue?» Sasuke whispered, letting his hand travel down her arm. Lacing his fingers with hers.

«will the two of you tell me what's going on? Did you get her pregnant, Sasuke?»

the raven haired boy opened his mouth to give a reply, but no words came out as he registrated what Kakashi had just said.

«S-sensei?of course he didn't. I do have a boyfriend named Narut, you know?» Sakura stutered and blushed.

«I can see that it's going great» he said plainly and nodded towards her hand, who was held in a firm grip by Sasuke's.

«O-oh, I just....» she trailed off and stared at her lap.

«you don't have to explain to me... but do tell why you came in the first place»

«I-I dont know if I can...» Sakura started, but became quiet when Sasuke placed a finger on her lips.

«I don't thonk she's ready to tell anyone herself... but we have to do something about it, he'll just do it again if we don't»

the silverhaired man raised an eyebrow and folded his hands.

«may I ask a question?» he asked, a bit too polite, Sasuke just nodded.

«is it possible that this have something to do with Uzumaki Naruto being found unconsious in the hallway earlier this day?»

both the teenagers stifend and stared at their teacher.

«figures» he muttered and unfolded his arms, reaching out to get a pencil.

«I hope the both of you have a relly good reason to be here, and not at Tsunede's office»

«I had to do it, he hit her» Sasuke quickly said and took a step forward, standing almost in fromt of Sakura.

«well then, maybe you two should tell me the whole story»

after two hours of explaining, yelling, crying, hugging and comforting, Kakashi held up his hand.

«I do see that we have a problem we need to solve, and that quick. But if you don't want to pres charges against him, we can't do anything at this school either. We can't expell a student for abusing his girlfriend without informing the police, and if they don't arrest him, he can comne back to this school whenever he want to»

with that said, Sakura broke down again.

«you have til tomorrow to deside if you want to pres charges against him. Naruto will be held in the hospital over night, and I allow you to sleep in Sasuke's room. But only for tonight» Kakash said after another thirty minutes of crying.

«thank you, Sensei, we'll give you an answer tomorrow. Come here, Sakura, let's go to your room and get some clothes for tomorrow» Sasuke said and wrapped an arm around the girl, guiding her out of the office, and back to her dorm.

Later that night, the two teens were lying together, Sakura wrapped in Sasuke's strong arms.

«how do you feel?» he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

«better that earlier today...»

the raven haired boy flashed her a smile and leaned down, placing his lips on top of hers.

At first, she didn't respond, but when he started to pull back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and clashed their lips together again.

«Sakura...» Sasuke whispered when they broke apart for ear, «Sakura, I think I love you...»


End file.
